nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tripwire lasers
Separation I think trip wire lasers from Nitrome Must Die should be separated from the trip wire lasers in the Final Ninja series, as these lasers mentioned in Nitrome Must Die aren't trip lasers at all. While trip lasers in Final Ninja are hazards, they don't cause direct damage to Takeshi. Nitrome Must Die lasers do. I don't recall seeing trip wire lasers like Final Ninja's in NMD. The article also seems to be talking about direct-damage lasers. I think the two should be split, or NMD be combined with another laser article, not this one. 21:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Uhhh... The Trip Wire Lasers in NMD look exactly like the ones in Final Ninja Series, only the NMD ones are lighter in colour. The NMD ones move in an exact pattern. The only difference is that the NMD laser beams deal damage. In the below video is what NMD lasers look like: -- 22:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, they look similar, but they don't look exactly the same. I mean, the only similarity here is that their appearances between the two kind of look alike. But other than that, they're both completely different things. If we had to combine the NMD lasers with something, it would be best to combine them with another article about lasers who do the same thing as they do. Lasers (Toxic) is an example, because both of these hazards move back and forth, are blocked by platforms and hurt the main character on contact. I'm not so sure we should be combining articles just based on how they look, as it makes them seem very randomized, like what Bean People used to be, combining all characters from Mutiny, B.C. Bow Contest and Skywire onto one page - just because the characters were round. 05:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I strongly disagree. The Trip Wire Laser in NMD is a clear cameo of the Trip Wire Laser in the Final Ninja Series. Merging it with another page would likely confuse users, and in the future I guarantee that that page will be moved back to the Trip Wire Lasers page by some new contributor, as they will see it is incorrectly placed. Also, it strays from the path of how we treat objects that appear in different games. :::The only reason we are moving it is so because of its difference in action from the other trip wire laser. By moving it, we make it more difficult to find it, and will likely leave every user confused on why we did this. If we did this with trip wire lasers, some user may see this and possibly say somewhere "Hey! Let's merge NMD flies with Bad Ice-Cream Strawberries!". That would be equal to what you are proposing, as Strawberries and NMD flies move to random parts of the screen. :::All-in-all, I strongly disagree on moving the NMD part just because the laser inflicts damage while the FN one doesn't. As I said before, if we do this, this will seem strange to users who haven't seen this discussion, and users who would've looked at all the other NMD articles will likely be convinced that this is a mistake and move it back to the trip wire lasers article. This will likely happen multiple times. And if we do move the trip wire lasers article to the Lasers (Toxic) article, showing that we can merge articles this way, we may get crazy merging discussions such as the NMD Fly and the Bad Ice-Cream Strawberries, whose only similarity is appearing randomly on the screen. :::Get my point? -- 13:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::First of all, I'm not asking for something completely outrageous, like merging pickups with enemies. Both lasers are still hazards, they look similar and have pretty much the same functions. However, I didn't mean to ask for a merge with Lasers (Toxic). It was my example until I could find a better lasers page. And now that I have, the big question to ask is why the "tripwire lasers" from NMD and the laser traps from NMD aren't put together on one page, titled Lasers (Nitrome Must Die). That, at least, will keep the games together. It seems as though these laser pages about NMD have been shoved onto other game pages. ::::Have you ever looked up the word "tripwire" before? Here is a quick link to the definition on Dictionary.com. A tripwire is "a wire that activates a trap, camera, or other device when stepped on, tripped on, or otherwise disturbed." This is quite the case for tripwire lasers in Final Ninja, as they send out other enemies. However, the title alone does not fit the description of lasers from Nitrome Must Die. You would come to this article expecting to read about some form of a laser that activates a trap. Then you take a look at lasers from Nitrome Must Die and it is obvious they aren't tripwires. The moment you get in their firing range, they hurt the main character, and not set off traps, like Final Ninja does. ::::I think the only reason holding this page together is the fact that the two lasers "sort of" look the same. It is based on the assumption that every user has played Final Ninja (or at least gotten to the level where tripwire lasers are introduced), which is most likely not true. And even I, from a few months ago, would not have thought to look up "tripwire lasers" on Nitrome Wiki when seeing the laser hazards from Nitrome Must Die for the first time. The page title here just doesn't suggest that. ::::I'm not sure why why I forgot that there are two types of lasers in Nitrome Must Die. My new suggestion: put the two lasers from Nitrome Must Die into their own list, called Lasers (Nitrome Must Die). This will be consistent with other pages, who also merge hazards and such with similar groupings. 15:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I see what you're getting at. Although Trip Wire Lasers appear early in the game, one has to remember the exact name of the lasers, and what game is is from in order to find the article. However, one does not need to search for the article as by going to the NMD page, or any NMD page, the hazards section of the template has a link to the lasers. :::::Thus, no searching is required to find the laser. However, one could confuse the NMD moving lasers with the one in the final battle, and the one that fires from the ceiling. One thing I could do is add a small message in italics at the start of the Trip Wire Laser's NMD section, providing a link to the other article. :::::One thing I should point out is that whenever an object cameos in a game, and the cameo plays a bigger role than simply a photo in the background, then it gets a section under Game Information. Often when something's cameo plays a bigger role than a usual cameo, it acts different than how it acted in its debut game. Even despite this, it stills gets a section under game information. :::::No matter how an object acts and what role it plays in a different game, it stills gets a level 3 heading under game information. -- 20:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I had to just skim over this conversation :(. I think that the pages should not be split. And, I see RSK's point about the definition of tripwire (of you have looked at a few of my blog posts you will see that I do care about definitions), but, isn't tripwire an unofficial name? Anyway, I think that the NMD laser is a cameo of FN0, and therefore it is recurring hazard, which is why it shouldn't be split. 20:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Whether it's a cameo or not doesn't seem to be the point here. This page is talking about "Tripwire lasers", and it should be kept on a subject about tripwire lasers. Now if the page was called "Lasers (hazard)", then perhaps it would make sense to include lasers from Nitrome Must Die, along with all the other hazardous lasers from various Nitrome games. Nitrome Must Die's "cameo" laser is not a tripwire, but the title suggests it is a tripwire laser, which NMD's is not. :::::::Shouldn't the hazards within one game on a single page take priority over grouping it across games? Both lasers from Nitrome Must Die are hazardous, so shouldn't they be merged? Actually, now that I'm looking through Template:Nitrome Must Die, it seems as though all hazards have been grouped into other game pages. While it could be possible that even hazards are cameos from other games, there certainly shouldn't be strange groupings such as the wrecking ball from Rubble Trouble also including a section on Nitrome Must Die's hazard. That all seems very randomized. Since many games group their hazards into a list page called Hazards (Game name) (Hazards (Super Treadmill, Hazards (Silly Sausage), Hazards (Snow Drift) to name a few), shouldn't Nitrome Must Die also have a hazard list page, regardless of whether the hazard looks like a distant relative of another game hazard or not? Even if the sections were to be rearranged, the fact that lasers from Nitrome Must Die look like tripwires from Final Ninja will at least get itself into a "Trivia" section. Grouped with another article about a hazard that serves a different purpose under a misleading title, I'm not so sure... 07:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :The entire reason we don't group the NMD hazards is because each one is a cameo of an object from another game. I see that you think the name for the lasers on the NMD template is deceiving, as it links to Trip Wire Laser when the laser isn't a trip wire laser. But we include an NMD section because the NMD laser is a trip wire laser box, only the laser projected isn't a trip wired one. But the reason we don't include all the hazards into one article is because each hazard is a cameo, and because each is a cameo, we include a section on their own page about the game they appear in. :This reason - the same reason for the Trip Wire Lasers - is why we haven't made a list of all the hazards in NMD, as there is no need to, simply make a section on the page of the hazard about how it acts in NMD. :Also, the reason those games have a hazard page is because if each hazard had an individual page, the page would be small. And I'm sure you read the war over merging small pages. -- 14:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC)